Deathrem
Deathrem appeared in 2007 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Deathrem (デスレム Desuremu) is an Alien Deathre member of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings and is one of the antagonist of the penultimate arc of Ultraman Mebius. He served Alien Empera as the ruler's Strategist General (謀将 Bōshō). Grozam and Deathrem were long ago participants of the Great Ultra War as part of Alien Empera's army. During that time, the two were accepted into a group called the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, although their fourth member were expelled by Empera for his rebellion. In the present day, the Dark Four Heavenly Kings were joined by Yapool, who took the fourth place and succeeded their former member Ark Bogar. Grozam was incapable of believing this, until Yapool silenced him by threatening to turn his fellow members into Choju under his servitude. As he departed, Deathrem expressed his anger for having Yapool go first despite not being his turn until Mefilas calm him down to witness his progress. Following Yapool's defeat, Deathrem captured the Phoenix Nest and had most of the GUYS members on board as captives while letting George Ikaruga escape just to relay a message to Mebius: surrender himself to be destroyed in exchange of Crew GUYS' lives. Appearing in the sky and dropping to the city, the invader began to wreck havoc. Mebius quickly appeared, but he couldn’t attack the fiend. As the hero was thrashed by Deathrem, he revealed to the world the true fate of the Phoenix Nest, and this began to turn the people on Mebius: he’d rather protect GUYS than the civilians. Caught in a conundrum, Mebius began to doubt himself. Leaving the rookie warrior on his own, Deathrem returned to the last three Heavenly Kings to gloat. He soon returned once again to finish off Ultraman Mebius, but the team trapped in the containment field found a way to communicate with the world. As Mebius challenged Deathrem again, they begged the warrior to protect the people and forget about them. Hearing their pleas, Ultraman Mebius attacked the vile alien. With the trust between mankind and the Ultras restored, Deathrem was furious and tried to destroy the Phoenix Nest with a storm of energy until Ultraman Jack appeared and defend it. This allowed Mebius to fully concentrate on Deathrem as his plan fell apart. Struggling and in shock, Deathrem was completely obliterated from a single shot of the Mebium Burst and Jack’s Specium Ray. Powers and Abilities * Deathrem Claw (デスレムクロー Desuremu Kurō): A giant claw appendage on his left arm themed after a Japanese paper fan. * Deathrem Inferno (デスレムインフェルノ Desuremu Inferuno): Deathrem's wormhole, from which he travels in, can release fireballs at his command. These fireballs have a homing effect. ** Heaven and Earth Purgatory Light (天地煉獄光 Tenchi Rengoku Hikari): A non-wormhole variant, Deathrem can unleash an endless barrage of Deathrem Inferno from both sky and ground. * Dimensional Travel: Deathrem can travel through different dimensions at will by making a giant, dark wormhole in the sky. He can also use this to go to any place he wants. * Containment Field: Deathrem can trap ships and other objects in a bubble-like containment field. This field of energy can be rendered invisible to the naked eye and become visible when he desires it to be. * Teleport: Deathrem can teleport himself or anything he desires, to other locations, as well as different dimensions. He teleports by engulfing his body in a thin, almost purplish/green aura. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Daisuke Gōri Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Ultraman Universe